Allergy attack
by nanozei
Summary: A cat, a memory, a handsome young man and a very, very weird plot line. Welcome to the Prequel of Rotten Daughter of a Witch! Please read this last, this is the last story! Chap 1 has been ENTIRELY re-written, please read it again!
1. What's this? A memory?

**DO NOT, I repeat, NOT read this before reading the base story and the sequel. This prequel is more like the sequel of the sequel, but the sequel can be the prequel too…but I shouldn't say that, since that's givin' away mah plot line!  
SERIOUSLY THOUGH. READ THIS ONLY IF YOU'VE READ **_**ALL**_** OF THESE FICTIONS IN **_**THIS ORDER:  
**_**-Rotten Daughter of a Witch  
-Six Trillion and One Tears  
-Allergy Attack!**

**OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND **_**WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS GOING ON HERE.**_

**Akaito calling Dell "Kitty" is really fucking cute.  
PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR THE GAMEPLAY OF "CHICKEN, FOX, AND VIPER" ONCE YOU'RE DONE. IT HOLDS A CLUE YOU MIGHT WANT…**

I wake up at one in the morning from a horrible nightmare, my breathing heavy and sweat clinging to my skin.  
Hell, I've been having the same nightmare for a while now. Actually, I've had it for as long as I can remember, never changing, never fading. Always the same thing…  
A person I love deeply is trapped in a fragile class cube, banging on the sides as hard as he can, and he's desperate to escape.  
He's calling a name…and it's not mine. It angers me, and I try to break the glass, to hurt him. Even though I…I know I would never be able to hurt him.  
He catches sight of me and smiles, and I know he's hardly ever smiled before, so I know that he's realised how much I mean to him. I try to get him to escape, and even manage to make a small door I couldn't even make when I wanted to sock him.  
I know at that moment in the dream that he can't leave the cube anymore, so I stay with him, and I would forever. Eventually he throws me out of the cube, and I yell, trying to catch him…but now he has to stay there alone, forever.

The feelings I get are always regret and fear. I'm guessing the first few times I had the nightmare, I didn't feel fear. But it's self-made now…I'm so afraid of him having to stay there alone, and not being able to make him change his mind, ever. It's pretty traumatising, but I've had to deal with it so much I don't bother with it anymore. I don't even know what that person looks like, I just see a shadow.

I get up and do my daily routine of avoiding being seen, daring a small peek through the door in front of me occasionally.  
I'm kind of in denial actually. There's this cat I have, and it loves me to bits. The only problem is that I'm kind of having a hard time accepting its feelings…  
Mostly because it's only a head shorter than me.  
I sneak near the door, praying the god of Tabasco. I hope I locked the front…  
"You know I can see you because I'm standing right in front of you, right?"  
Oh yeah, I forgot to lock my doors. _Shit._  
Looking up I catch the glowing red eyes of my cat, Dell, who seems rather pleased with trying the door and finding it open.

Yes, my cat is human. A human man of twenty-three years with cat ears and a cat tail.  
Now before you think this is a tale of complete what-the-fuckery as I do, know that for some reason, I'm the only one who can see the ears and tail, but no other person. I don't do drugs, either. Just Tabasco.  
Either way, cat or human, he's a beautiful man. His crimson read eyes contain knowledge beyond words. His hair is the colour of snow, and adding to the palette, his skin is deathly pale, but he's in good shape and doesn't have any medical problems.

Oh, and he squats my house and is always trying to commit suicide. Yeah, there's that too. What a charming bastard.  
Though the suicide thing is only when I get severely angry with him, which surprisingly is not often at all.  
Even though he's pretty much the dumbest thing alive, I care about him, and he honestly freaked me the fuck out during his first attempt.  
He honestly disliked the rabbit I used to have before, which me and a friend had a hard time giving a name to. My friend Mikuo wanted to name it Fluffy, because it was one of the Lion rabbits that have tons of fluffy fur. I was against it, because it was living in my house and that name wasn't something that matched my refined tastes.  
After much debating (i.e. him refusing to call it Tabasco), we called it Sir Edward Charles Tabasco Fluffington of Wales. Perfect.  
But as soon as Dell arrived later that night, he decided he didn't like my fluffy ball of fancy and chased him out of the house, and he now refuses to come back.  
I got angry with the cat, because I adored the rabbit and I was pissed.  
I went a little overboard and yelled at him a little too much, and he usually takes everything personally without seeming to, or so I've understood.  
At any rate, when I was home from work that very night, I found Dell on the ground, unable to breathe, his hand clutching an empty bottle of pills.  
I panicked immediately, and tried to get him back with me. We had always been together, him and I, ever since I was born. I couldn't let him leave me, and I know I can't live without him.  
I did everything I could think of, and thank goodness, after a few seconds he started to breathe again and I immediately forced him to throw up the pills.  
I lay him down and cleaned up, noticing he was staring at me.  
Once I had finally finished I went to sit next to him and pulled him into my arms, not really knowing what to do.  
"You had me worried, you stupid feline." I had said whilst rocking him gently, "I honestly thought you had died. I don't ever want you to pull a stunt like that again, you hear?"  
"I'm sorry." Is all he had said, leaning into my arms willingly. "I'm sorry."

But he can't have been honest, since he pulled another one only a few months later, again after an argument. I managed to save him once more, but it was the closest he had ever been to death, and I never, ever want him to do that again. He had chosen his moment precisely on the day and hour he knew very well I wasn't supposed to be back for hours on end, giving him plenty of time to die.  
Luckily I had been given the day off for a special occasion, and thank goodness for that.

Snapping out of my old memories, I realise he has his arms now circling my neck, pulling me towards him. **  
**"You're ignoring me…" He says softly, staring into my eye, which actually makes me more nervous than anything, "You know I don't like that."  
I smirk without wanting to.  
I surprise him by nuzzling his neck gently and he backs off, a bright red of confusion. He starts stuttering and I laugh, loving this little game I play on him.  
He's used to me just pushing him off or just completely ignoring him anyway, so showing random signs of affection tends to get him all worked up over nothing.  
I hate to say it, but he's really adorable.  
"What are you even doing up?" I ask with a yawn. "I had a nightmare, so I came for milk."  
"Same here." He says, his gaze never leaving mine. "Let's have some together."  
We share some milk, laugh and joke around until about three in the morning. Both of us tired. I huddled up into my bed and even let him snuggle in with me, letting me at least keep an eye on him so he doesn't go off trying to hang himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up early today and reached to the side, and I was really surprised to not find any flipping cats.  
Grumpy, I get up and search, making sure there are no dangerous objects around for him to pierce an artery with.

Eventually I find the cat in the kitchen, looking suspiciously at my window.  
"Hey, morning." I said. "Aren't cats supposed to sleep all the time? Why aren't you cat-napping?"  
Dell glared at me for mentioning the word 'cat', but smiled anyway, yet nervously.  
"There was..." He tries, "A weird, loud grumbling noise outside. It was worrying and I was about to call you, but it stopped."  
I froze and thought.  
"You were scared?" I asked jokingly, but he only flinched.  
"Oh bog off." he said angrily, "It's natural to worry about a loud noise that can blast your ear drums into oblivion. And I also this…this girl. She-"  
He stopped talking for a few seconds.

I wince.  
He honestly looks weird right now.  
His skin is paling, and he looks like he sees something, that he's listening to someone.  
"Oi." I said, shaking him. "Hey, kitty, snap out of it."  
He takes a sharp inspiration and nearly falls over, me managing to catch him just on time.  
"Yo!" I yell, shaking him more. "Hey, Dell, are you all right?!"  
Shaking his head, he looks up to me as if he just realised I was there. His eyes are wide, and then he looks pitiful. What the heck is going…  
"Yeah…" he says, pulling himself together, "I'm alright."

Oh for the love of-  
"No, you are _not_ alright, why did I even ask you, you're a cat."  
He looks at me with even more pity, which I start to find annoying. What's with this guy?  
Eventually, I can't help it. I just start laughing.  
"Why are you pulling that face?" I laugh. "You're so cute when you pout, my little prince."

Wait.  
What?  
I back away, blushing, covering my mouth. He's staring at me, realising what I said a little late.  
"Umm…" I say nervously, shaking my head "So what's this about a girl you saw? You in love with her or something?"  
"…No" he mumbles, he's giving me the weird look again, and I can hardly believe It, but he looks scared, even if just a little. "Maybe you…know her. She has teal twin-tails, and…maybe…you know her."  
"Ah, fuck." I mumble. "If it's who I think it is, then any second from now—"  
"AKAIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fuck everything, shoot me now, and arm the canons, run for fucking shelter!  
I rage as I open the door of my house to the most infuriating little flipping pest the world has ever known, (Apart from Rin Kagamine, but hell if she can qualify.)…Miku Hatsune.  
Sure, the girl was cute, but hey, she's sixteen, and _god_, what a brat. She always acts as though she holds my life on the end of a red tie.  
I let her in (i.e. threw myself out of her way as she torpedoed towards my living room as If her life depended on invading my house) and closed the door (i.e. tried not to break it off of its hinges more than it already was), then followed her into the room where I kept a half-human cat.  
"Akaito…" she said, staring at the white hair of the kitten-thing with a smile. "Who is this?"  
"That's my pet." I say sarcastically. "Say hello, Sir Charles Edward Tabasco Fluffington of Wales."  
"I am not your pet!" he yells, angry, "And my name is _Dell._ Would you kindly stop calling me that? I know you're angry about that rabbit, but still…"

Miku chuckled and leaned forward and patted the cat on the head, but he flinched and cowered away.  
He looked as if he had just noticed Miku's presence, and was horrified when he realised just what had touched him.  
Taking a few steps back, he ran away, going to lock himself in my bedroom, leaving me and Miku alone.  
"What just happened?" She asked, turning to me. "Did I do something wrong?"  
I shrugged and got her something to drink, asking her about her love life. (Just to piss her off)  
"Actually, I've found someone I really like!" She exclaimed cutely. "But, that person loves another…so then, I told myself, 'Miku dear, why don't you just do something about it?' so I did! I'm going to make the one that that person loves fall in love with me!"  
"Yeah, uh, hmm. Want milk in your tea?"

I have the weirdest feeling right now. A feeling that I've forgotten something extremely important. Important in a life-changing way. I just can't remember what the fuck it was. Oh well.  
From my door, I hear Dell mewl in sadness, and my brain was light-struck.  
I suddenly remembered what I had forgotten.  
I looked at Miku with wide eyes, and she smiles at me.  
But it isn't a normal smile.  
It was a forced smile, a smile that's crisped and folded into sourness.  
A sound as loud as thunder shakes through my brain, making me gasp as I try to scream, to yell for that one person to run!  
The room was spinning round at incredible speed, and slowly, very slowly, my memory was once again invaded in darkness. I have to remember! This can't be happening again!  
But only a few seconds later, I completely forgot everything.  
"Right…" I say, failing to remember the shock I just went through. "Milk, yes."

I listen to her boring talk for about two hours, and was eventually free to go take some tea to Dell as she left. Finally.  
"Oi, kitty." I said softly through the door. "I got you your tea. Open up."

I waited a bit, and he eventually opened the door, his tail wrapped around one of his legs, his ears low.  
"Is she still here…?" he asks. His eyes are wide open, darting above my shoulder into the corridor. He looks honestly terrified.  
I shake my head, amused by his odd behaviour. He sighs, and goes back to grumpy bitch mode and complains about everything on the platter I brought him at least five times, but ends up eating it all up anyway. What a charming little bastard.  
"So what's up with you and Miku anyway? You afraid of her hair or something?"  
He shakes his head and sets the platter on the bedside table, then sit next to me on the bed.  
"She's someone that can never learn to accept the feelings of others." He explains quietly, "And I know- I mean, I have this gut feeling…that she's going to do something to us, repeatedly."  
I stare at him in confusion. Us? Why us? He's talking about us in a way a boyfriend would talk about his lover. I don't mind though…not too much.  
"It's nothing." He says quickly when he catches my gaze. But I notice quite easily he's gone cherry red. Damn, he's adorable when he blushes.  
Before being able to think about it reasonably, I stretch out my hand as he babbles and stroke his head, trailing my hand down to his face, taking note that he's now gone silent because of my action, and his red eyes stare into mine. We stay like that for a while, staring, and then a wall I've built up starts to crumble inside me. I start to blush, and it starts getting hard to breathe. What's happening to me? I've never…felt this way before…  
Dell leans into my hand, his skin soft. The wall goes down completely, and I feel like drowning in his eyes.  
I want him, oh god, I want him. I feel my heart beating so hard it hurts, and my face is burning. Brushing away the hair over his eyes, I lean forwards, eyes closed, and gently brush my lips on his forehead then retreat slowly, keeping my head near his.  
I look at his lips, and even though I want to feel them against mine, I can't muster up the courage to. If I did, my heart would explode…  
I admit it, I like him. I like him a lot more than I want to...it couldn't be…no, it isn't love. It may be the start of something I've never felt before, but for now…this isn't it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I hate it when I wake up in the morning only to wonder whether the guy I live with is dead or not. Humpf.  
The feeling of yesterday still lingers in the air, my heart unable to calm down when I feel the tugging at my arm.  
Unfortunately, getting up isn't an option when you have a cat gripping onto you as if he would die if he let go.  
It's sweet, and I really would enjoy it, but damn claws. Hurts like a bitch.

I sigh and lean over him to punch him in the goddamn head, but I guess just shaking him could work, too.  
"Hello." He says sleepily, nuzzling my neck by accident as he stretches as cats do. It still manages to make me blush, as much as I wouldn't want to admit. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Of course _not_." I answered sarcastically. "How do you want a guy to sleep if you have razor-sharp needles sticking into his fucking skin, burning like a fucking porcupine dipped in tiger balm?"  
He stuck his tongue out at me and I snicker, punching him lightly in the arm.

After my shower, I start going around doing chores, like cleaning and cooking for a cat, for example.  
I switch the hoover on as the white-haired came in to peek at what I was doing, and when the powerful noise erupted, he jumped and ran like hell.  
Just for the fun of it, I chased him through the house with the hoover, his screams getting even more girly at every passing second.  
"No!" he yelled, jumping onto a cupboard. "Goddamn it Akaito! You know I hate those things!"  
Oh god, this is hilarious.  
"I'll turn it off, just get down." I yell over the noise.

He looks at me suspiciously, wondering if I was just going to turn it on again, but he eventually comes down, jumping onto me at the last second.  
"Whoa, hey!" I exclaim, laughing. "You're heavy!"  
"Mrr." He purrs into my neck. "You're really tall. I like that."  
I blush a little and let him down, even if I enjoyed the warmth that his body gave out as his tail wrapped itself around his leg. I can't help it, so I hug him. He smiles sweetly at me and I blush a darker shade of red.  
We stay like so, my hand on the back of his head, feeling his breath in the crook of my neck, and hell, I like it. My heart is still beating much too hard for me to handle, but that wasn't something I care about right now. I tighten my arms, nuzzling his neck gently, loving to hear the way he chuckles gently as I do.  
But suddenly, I feel him freeze.  
"Hey, kitty." I say nervously, His grip tightening on my back. "Dell?"  
"I…see."

I turn, and right in front of me stands Miku Hatsune, looking absolutely _furious_.  
"So this is what you've been doing…" she says slowly. "Telling him the things I wanted to keep secret again."  
"You're wrong!" Dell start, embarrassed, "I haven't-" His voice trails off.  
She isn't listening. She's glaring at him with so much hate, you could cut through it with a knife, right off of the air itself.  
My mind is in turmoil. In my mind, the end of a lost memory came back to me, a Déja Vu that I had seen before. Dell, Miku, her anger. What had she said before? About making the lover of the one she loved fall in love with her? I knew it; I'd seen it all before. I stare at her, starting to grasp the idea.  
She's angry with Dell, even though I'm sure they've never met.  
She's saying things about a secret he hasn't told. She said _again._  
Dell's fear of her. His rejection of the told "secret".  
Then it all comes into place.  
I remember. Miku's request, and…that other person. The one who's at fault. The one who…caused everything…  
There's a piece of this puzzle missing!  
Miku's eyes.  
_  
Miku?_

Now I understand! The last fragment of memory I've lost…Dell's fear of Miku. My Déja Vu…I understand.  
"You…you're…" I start, but my vision flashes, nearly knocking me out but managing to send me to the ground and I forget once more. I forget…absolutely everything.  
Damn it! I had remembered something so important…I'm sure of it!  
"I've had enough." Miku sighs, Dell's hand clasped around mine, yelling my name and pleading me to get up. I want to take him in my arms and hold him, just to feel his warmth again. As if he could read my mind, he pulls me up and cradles me, and I know he's desperately trying to keep as calm as possible, even though inside, he's panicking so much he could faint at any moment. How could I even know that? I can hardly even guess what he thinks…  
"It's risky…but I won't stand anymore." Miku continues, "Always having to move on, move on. It's always the same. I guess we'll just have to try again later…"  
Another flash and I was knocked out cold.

It's dark when I wake up, and I can't see.  
I'm standing alone, with nothing around me but a small, little red-eyed white cat.  
"Dell!" I exclaim, but I retract quickly.  
Before me, sitting on the floor is a real cat, not my Dell. Even so, the cat is facing away now, staring at something I can't see.  
The cat starts to speak, which I would normally have found weird, but somehow…the words only comfort me.  
"The person I'm in love with" it purred into the darkness "is…"  
I wanted to hear it say the name desperately, but it didn't continue. I don't know why, but I felt like it was talking to me somehow. That I was facing that cat.  
I don't understand what's happening to me…just now, finally, I understand something. That whole bull about "liking" Dell…I don't understand why I didn't just admit it.  
He's the one that causes the pain in my chest. He's the one that makes my heart ache.  
I love him.  
I love him so much, it kills me.  
I see a small window appear suddenly before me just as I make that realisation, and thought I can't see anything, I can hear brief phrases, cut in half.  
"…love her even though…illusion…that person does not love you back…"  
I don't understand, but fire goes through my entire soul.  
"That's not true!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "I hate her for what she did! I know it's an illusion I can't break, but I don't love her, I know it! And that other one…I'll breach it! I'll break this!"  
I look over to the cat, who seems to be intrigued by my behaviour. Of course this cat would represent Dell. But in what way? How can I…how can I break through?  
I get it now. From where I am, I can't do anything but 'that'. I need to have a small chat with Miss Hatsune Miku…only she can help Dell now. Only she can break the chain from this point…  
Darkness starts to engulf everything around me, cat, window, even myself. So before it disappears completely, I stare into the cats eyes with regret.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you there." I say softly, my consciousness going down under, "I really…didn't want to accept…but what could I have done? I remember now. I remember, Dell. I'm really, honestly so sorry. But every time I try, you always push me away…I give up."****

I open my eyes.  
My nightmare again.  
Shaking, I get up, my head hurting like hell.  
I feel like I'm forgetting something again. Looking around, I see no one. Wasn't there…someone…?  
No, I was alone in this room. In this house. There has…never been anyone here but me. That's right.

What? No…I…  
I jump when my doorbell rings. At least one thing to get my mind off…off of what? I don't know. My nightmare, maybe?  
Opening the door, a green-haired girl jumps at my neck, smiling.  
"Hey!" I ask, "Who…?"  
"Akaito? It's me!" Her cheery voice half-yells at me. "Miku!"  
"Oh, hey." I say nervously. Something here really isn't right, but I wave it away. "Umm, what is it?"  
"What? Don't tell me you've forgotten!" She exclaims happily, "You're inviting me to your house!"

I mark a pause.  
"Oh, okay." I said, looking around. I'm sure…I was sure that… "I guess that's so."  
Miku paused too, looking at me strangely. "You look confused. You okay?"  
Shaking my head and sighing, I lead her to the living room and make her sit down.  
"It's nothing, really." I tell. "I just feel like I've forgotten something…like there's a huge gap in my memory…a really huge gap."  
Miku looked away for a minute and, to my surprise, she took me in her arms.  
"It's okay…" She said, "It'll all be over once you forget that cat…"  
Something snaps in my mind.  
"What?" I ask, confused. "What cat?"

She looks as if she has made a mistake and shakes her head, a little too aggressively for my taste.  
"You had an…allergy attack just a few hours ago. It really caught you off guard." She explains. "You're probably feeling the after-effects of the allergy. You should…stay away from cats."  
I nodded at her just to make her feel happy, but my heart started to throb uncontrollably.  
What do I feel for this girl…?  
Why do I feel like something is completely out of place?  
"E-Excuse me…" I tell her, moving away from her gaze. "I should get you something to drink…"  
Hmm. I never usually feel this weird. And the look she's giving me is chilling me to the bone.  
Somehow, I feel like she must be behind my memory loss. I'm sure this isn't natural. I don't know how she's done it, or why, but I'm 100% sure of it.

My phone buzzed, the mode on silence, I mutter a usual greeting towards the caller as I pick up the phone and wait.  
"It's nice to hear your voice again!" I hear a voice say in a very bad imitation of happiness. "How have you been? It's been what, years?"  
Whoa what.  
"Erm, who is this?" I ask nervously, checking Miku on my side. For some reason she's giving my fridge an awfully dangerous look. Okay.  
"It's, wait for it…"  
Oh, goodness no. Now I know who this is.  
"…Did you guess right? Drums, if you please? Tadadadada…incorrect answer! It's Luka! Hi!"  
"Take a hike, Luka." I growl. "It's only been a few days"  
But something is snagging at my brain. Something about that voice, that…person.  
Something to do with-  
With what? With who? What the…it's weird. I feel like it's something precise that's gone, something specific that I can't remember…How queer…  
"Oh, don't be rude, you silly red-head!" She exclaims, annoying me with her 10-year-old like attitude. "Hey, Akaito, let's play a little game!"  
I stay silent.  
"What is it?" I ask eventually, waiting for something along the lines of pink ponies.  
There's a small silence, as if she's thinking hard about it.  
"A game of Chicken, Fox and Viper? What do you say?"  
I sigh and accept, knowing I'll regret everything eventually. I'm probably right about the ponies. "Come around whenever you want, okay?" I tell her.  
Walking back to the living room after we have said our goodbyes and had gotten Miku some tea, I hear her before I see her.  
Whimpering.

Glancing discreetly into the living room, I find myself shocked to see Miku with her head in her arms, trembling violently, whimpering now and again.  
I can eventually hear her whispering something urgently to herself, and curiously I lean closer.  
"_It was always around now, always around now, always around now. It has to be when he goes to the kitchen, but she isn't here. It's always, ALWAYS around now!"_  
I don't want to walk in on her like this so I wait for her to calm down, which happens fairly quickly, then I trudge in as if I had seen nothing.  
"Thank you…" she says when I give her the tea, her voice still shaking slightly.  
I nod and wonder whether I should tell her about the phone call or not. I guess I should.  
"Luka called, and-"  
"NO!" she yells, her head in her hands, her eyes wide. "No, no, no ,no!"  
She starts to shake and all I can do is go and hold her in my arms, hushing things to her "Miku, what's-"  
"What did you tell her?!" she yells as she pushes me away, "Please don't tell me you _accepted ANYTHING she proposed!"_  
Nervous, her panic starts to get to me. Have I done something wrong?  
"I-She asked me if I wanted to play a game, and I-"  
"You _accepted?!" _She yells louder, tears now forming at the base of her eyes.  
"Y-Yes."  
_"NO!"_

She sits down and buries her head in her arms again, crying in not sadness, but terror.  
I go up to touch her shoulder but she slaps my hand away, and even though it wasn't painful, my heart was shaking.  
"We have to…we have to hurry. We don't have much time. Oh my goodness…" she whispers shakily, calming only little by little. "I've had enough…I've had enough of this flipping place…but it's not like I can leave, anyway. Not until you call for me from that black place. With that cat. Not until next time…I guess we'll try again next time. Don't disappoint me."  
Her last words were so full of despair, it took me a lot of guts to not start crying.  
She extends her hand towards me and I take it.  
The Blackout starts nearly immediately, but I know it's nothing to fear.

Now, I will remember.

.-.-.-…-.-.-..-  
I wake up.

What a cruel reality I am to live…  
I get up and wash, then prepare my clothes.  
Looking out of the window, I see my beautiful garden, a blue sky and not far away, a young, green-haired boy.  
Yes.  
My name is Akaito Shion.  
And I am an honourable man of the Victorian Era.

/Chapter two End.

**HOLY LLAMAS IN ALASKA.  
DO YOU SEE?  
DO YOU SEE MY PLOT?  
DO YOU **_**FEEL**_** IT?!**

**Holy freaking crab sticks people.**_  
_**Holy freaking crab sticks on a lobster.  
You know what? This f-cking plot is ten times more complicated than what I was expecting it to be.  
Actually, to understand the "THING" about this story itself, I had to draw two pictures of diagrams and arrows. And cat heads.  
The next chapter is the very last of this entire series. And, oh boy, **_**you're in for a huge mega-fucking bullshitter of a surprise.**_** You're going to hate me forever. If you don't already.  
It will be Dell's POV. Happy reading!**

**REF:  
Luka: "A game of Chicken, Fox and Viper?"  
Chicken, Fox, Viper (Poule Renard Viper) is a French game often played in sports at school, and by children in playgrounds. There are three teams, the Blue Chickens, the Red Foxes and the Green Vipers. The aim of the game is to be the last team "alive" (no matter how many team members are left)  
It's basically a game of chase. The Chicken eats the Viper, the Viper poisons the Fox and the Fox eats the Chicken.  
For example, if I am a Fox and I get caught, I must go to the Vipers' den (usually a tree or pole, something you can hold) and extend my hand.  
If my foxy friend is caught, she must come to me and hold my hand, and reach out as far as possible. If an uncaught fox touches the most extended hand, all caught foxes go free. (That's why there are usually guards)  
MANY, MANY TIMES, people make pacts. For example, if Chickens want to be protected from the Foxes, they can make a pact. "I won't eat you if you don't eat me…"  
Now…who could Luka be referring to…? **


	2. Awoken

**YOU MUST HAVE READ "SIX TRILLION AND ONE TEARS" BEFORE READING THIS. IT'S SCREWS UP THE WHOLE STORY AND HEY WAIT, I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO DO THAT LAST CHAPTER. ARE YOU CHEATING?  
**_**I'LL FUCKING HATE YOU IF YOU DIIIIIIIIIID….*hiss***_

**Last chapter of this mother freaking series. Dell's POV. IT'S SHORT SHUT UP.**

"Awakening"

I wake up, my head giddy, the rest of my body stiff, as if I've been sleeping for days.  
I have had the weirdest dream…  
Looking around, I realise that I'm in a hospital of some sort, and I start panicking, but eventually, realising it wasn't the same place than that infirmary, slowly but surely, I calm down.  
I don't understand! Wasn't I stuck there, because I chose to sacrifice myself for him, and I let him leave?  
Akaito…  
my heart aches when I think of him, and my eyes tear up.

A hand brushing on my face makes me jump, and I force myself not to scream, but I yelp a little anyway.  
Right next to me is him.  
He's here…!  
The one I love, the one I cherish, the one I chose to sacrifice myself for!  
"Akai…to…" I whisper, staring at him with wide eyes. "Why did you…come back…?"  
My voice is weak and broken. If I talk any more, I'll break down crying for sure…  
"What on earth are you talking about, my darling?" He says gently as he kisses my forehead, "I've always been here. I've been waiting for you…"

Then I realise.  
There are tubes in my skin, connected to some sort of heart meter.  
Looking around again, I sigh with relief, and with that sigh come tears, things I thought I could no longer have since I've been stuck in that…place…  
"Dell?" he asks, his voice worried.  
He takes me in his arms, rocking me like you would a child, and I cry, my hand gripping tightly onto his shirt.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" He continues, cupping my chin. I nod, wiping my tears as much as I could.  
"I was…It was…there was you, and me, and Miku and Luka…no, no, Luka was Miku, or…"  
I shake my head, "We were trapped…in these places. Each at different times, and…and you hated me, but not at first, because I…"  
Oh, it was all so confusing.  
It's true that within the ten first minutes of waking, you forget a dream. But this wasn't really a dream…not if it felt so real…  
"What happened…?" I ask him, and he smiles at me.  
"You had a car accident," he says sweetly, "You went into an awful coma. I've been waiting for months for you to come to, but they eventually started telling me I might not make it. But I believed in you, Dell. And look at the present I get for that. Now, you're awake."

"Now…you're awake."

/Rotten Witch series, End.

**HOLY FUCKING APRICOTS ON LLAMA BACTERIA GUYS.  
IT'S **_**ACTUALLY OVER.**_**  
ALL THAT PAINSTAKING PRORASTINATION HAS COME TO SOMETHING!  
YAY!  
I'll never be able to write something as amazing as this. Well, to me, it's amazing.**


	3. AUTHOR'S WORD BY JOVE THIS IS FINISHED

Yes! It's finally time!  
Time to explain my self-proclaimed masterpiece!

A lot of you have probably not noticed, but my story is made using **TIME LOOPS **in **DIFFERENT WORLDS. **That Dell actually says this in the last chapter, when talking to Akaito.

**ALLERGY ATTACK** is two worlds, **ROTTEN DAUGHTER OF A WITCH** is another, and **SIX TRILLION AND ONE TEARS **is another.

Including these, there are **FIVE WORLDS** in all. (all in four different stories)

One character of the series is **STUCK IN EACH WORLD AND CANNOT ESCAPE THE LOOPS, BUT CAN CHANGE WORLDS.**

World one: **CAT ATTACK! 1****  
**Allergy Attack! Chapter** 2**. Stuck Character: Akaito.  
The second chapter of this story is the beginning of the story. Inside, Akaito has a weird cat hybrid: Dell Honne. This is actually the kitten that'll appear in "Six Trillion and One Tears", and the one Akaito sees when knocked out in this story.  
It's hard to figure out, but **THE MIKU IN THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY LUKA IN DISGUISE. And she is trying to make a PACT with Akaito that will START THE WORLD TIME LOOPS WITHOUT HIM KNOWING.  
**When Akaito refuses, Luka makes him go unconscious, and the loop stops there. That will bring us to the next world.  
The world does not loop like the others, and is the only one to do so. Once Akaito is unconscious, the loop ends, and he remains unconscious.

World one: Allergy Attack! Chapter 1. Stuck Character: Akaito.  
WORLD 1.1 :The part chapter of this story is the beginning of the story. Inside, Akaito has a weird cat hybrid: Dell Honne. This is actually the kitten that'll appear in "Six Trillion and One Tears", and the one Akaito sees when knocked out in this story.  
It's hard to figure out, but **THE MIKU IN THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY LUKA IN DISGUISE. And she is trying to make a PACT with Akaito that will START THE WORLD TIME LOOPS WITHOUT HIM KNOWING  
**When Akaito refuses, Luka makes him go unconscious, and the loop stops there. That will bring us to the next world.  
The world does not loop like the others, and is the only one to do so. Once Akaito is unconscious, the loop ends, and he remains unconscious. ****

Allergy Attack! Chapter 1. Stuck Character: Miku.  
WORLD 1.2: Akaito has **LOST ALL HIS MEMORIES CONCERNING DELL.** With this, **LUKA TRIES, AND MANAGES TO FORM THE PACT OF THE TIME LOOPS WITHOUT HIM KNOWING.  
**Miku, who is stuck in this world, does her best to **TRY STOPPING AKAITO FROM FORMING THE PACT, WITHOUT SUCCESS.**  
Akaito accepts the conditions of the contract **OVER THE PHONE, IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, WHILST MIKU'S VISIT.  
MIKU, UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHEN AND WHERE THE PACT IS FORMED, IS UNABLE TO STOP HIM FROM ACCEPTING. SHE THEN INFLUENCES HIM SO SHE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON HIM, BUT IT ONLY TAKES EFFECT IN THE NEXT WORLD, WHICH IS TRIGGERED BY THE INFLUENCE.**

World three: **ROTTEN WITCH!****  
**Rotten Daughter of a Witch, full story. Stuck character: Mikuo.  
**MIKUO HAS THE ABILITY TO SWTICH BETWEEN TWO WORLDS: THIS ONE AND THE NEXT ONE.**  
Madly in love with Dell, he **FORMS A PACT WITH LUKA, GIVING HIM THE ABILITY TO INFLUENCE. THE PACT WAS "FOR BEING ABLE TO STAY WITH HIM". IN EXCHANGE, MIKUO WAS TO TRY AND KEEP DELL FROM KNOWING OF THE POWERS HE SUPPOSEDLY POSESSED.  
**Akaito, influenced by Miku to keep him safe, **KNOWS ABOUT THE WORLDS AND MIKUO'S PACT. **The time loop of this world causes the occupants to **LOSE THEIR MEMORY**, and therefore **REPEAT THE SAME ACTIONS OVER AND OVER, TRIGGERED BY DELL'S DEATH.**

The **BREACH** that Luka fails to close is the one about Akaito knowing of the worlds. The letter he writes to Mikuo **TRIGGERS SOMETHING HUGE THAT ALLOWS MIKU TO PASS FROM HER WORLD TO THIS ONE FOR A LIMITED AMOUNT OF TIME, BUT ENOUGH TO TELL DELL OF THE POWERS AND START THE ENDING OF THE PACT.  
**

World four: **SIX TRILLION!****  
**Six Trillion and One tears, full story. Stuck Character: Dell.  
**THERE ARE TWO LOOPS IN THE WORLD, ONE LOOP AND ONE NEVER-ENDING LINE OF TIME.  
**The **LOOP** is triggered when **DELL REGAINS HIS MEMORIES, THE BREACH OF THE PAST WORLD ALLOWING THE GHOST OF THE PAST WORLD TO GIVE HIS MEMORIES TO DELL, TRYING TO REMIND DELL TO BE ABLE TO STOP THE WHOLE SYSTEM AND BREAK IT, WITHOUT SUCCESS. WHEN DELL ENTERS THE CORRIDOR AND THE GHOST DISSAPEARS, THE LOOP STARTS.  
**The never-ending line doesn't go back, only forwards.

World two: **HELLO, HOW ARE YOU?****  
**Allergy Attack! Chapter two.  
The fifth world is **OUR WORLD **and this chapter reveals that **THE ENTIER SERIES WAS A DREAM THAT UNCONCIOUS DELL HAD, LAYING IN HOSPITAL AFTER A CAR ACCIDENT**

_I hope you enjoyed my series as much as I did! The time loops were hard, and I had to re-write an entire chapter of Allergy attack! And I had another request that's falling late, and I have other fictions to finish urgently, but all in all, I'm happy as hell I finished this.  
REF: In chapter two of Allergy Attack!, Luka talks about Poule Renard Viper. There is no "strong" or "Weak" or "Cunning" team, so do not be fooled by the names.  
Luka is the Viper, Dell is the Fox and Mikuo is the Chicken. Did you read my author's note in the end of that chapter? I was giving you a clue. I said that "The Fox (Dell) is captured by the Viper (Luka) and sometimes, pacts are made. For example, the Chicken and the Viper. The Chicken can ask to be protected from the Fox in exchange for life. (Luka formed a pact with Mikuo, saying that if he guarded the secret well, Dell would stay with him in that world forever) _

"_The weird, loud grumbling noise" Dell hears in "Allergy Attack!" chapter two, is the sound of a car, which vaguely suggests that Dell was remembering something that had to do with one. In our world, he was hit by a car, which is why he evokes this in his dream._


End file.
